1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the same and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a signal processing device capable of improving display quality and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) have a narrow viewing angle. To address this problem, LCDs having a wide viewing angle in a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) mode have been developed.
In particular, an S-PVA mode LCD includes a pixel comprising two subpixels. Different data voltages are applied to each of the subpixels so that transmissivity of light differs in each of the subpixels, and the pixel including the two subpixels appears as a middle value between two different transmissivity values. A lateral viewing angle of an LCD can be enlarged using the S-PVA mode.
However, the S-PVA mode LCD has problems in improving the response speed of a liquid crystal, and the response speed of the liquid crystal is a factor which affects display quality of an LCD. A slow response speed may lead to blurring of moving images, otherwise known as ghosting.
Accordingly, a signal processing device capable of improving display quality by increasing the response speed of the liquid crystal and an LCD having the same are needed.